


Dancing with the Devil

by Varmint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One Shot Collection, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba loves Kisame. Kisame loves Kiba. Should be simple enough, right? Wrong. They're caught on opposing sides of history. Kisame isn't good at dealing with his emotions. And Kiba allows his instincts to run rampant at times Kisame needs to be reigned in. But, somehow, they make their relationship work. </p><p>A collection of one-shots centered around this relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easier Said than Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmbraceSadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceSadness/gifts).



> I know that Kisame is one of EmbraceSadness' favorite characters. And Kiba is one of my own. So I decided it was about time to make her a gift and chose to do it in style with one-shots about Kisame and Kiba together!

_Chapter Title:_ Easier Said than Done

 _Chapter Summary:_ Kiba reflects on his relationship with Kisame and deals with one of his lover's many worries.

* * *

Most would think he was no good. Kiba knew it. People around him would think that the man he had fallen in love with could only ever bring him pain and heart break. But Kiba didn't give a damn about what other's thought. He loved that man. That monster of a man that scared and loved him equally. And he didn't care about how hurtful it would eventually become because now, at this very moment in time, he was happy and in love.

He was dancing with the Devil. A blue skinned, built like a fucking tank, sharp toothed, snake tongued, and gilled Devil.

"I can't keep doing this to you..."

His Devil was foul mouthed and ill tempered. On more than one occasion, Kiba had found himself fearing for his life after he had upset his lover. Usually he did it unwittingly and found himself at a loss while his Devil roared and raged. Sometimes, though, he set his Devil off purposefully, just to feel the rush of lust filled adrenaline that always kicked in when the other became so enraged.

Most saw him as a monster. Kiba, too, had bought into that misconception at the beginning. Then they had met out of pure coincidence in a neutral village's hot springs. He always would look back at that meeting with fondness.

~/~

_"No, Akamaru, you heard the owners: no dogs allowed."_

_The large dog growled at his owner and barked, which made Kiba snarl back at him._

_"Hey, you mangy mutt! I'm no dog! There's a reason why I can go in but you can't!"_

_Akamaru replied with a few more choice insults, all which would have warranted one of Tsume's infamous 'soap in mouth' punishments if she had heard them. But, luckily for the young Inuzuka, she was still back in Konoha and very far away from him._

_Even though he would have loved to throw some insults back at the annoyed dog, the teenager was tired, sore, dirty, and in desperate need of a hot bath. So, with a triumphant smirk and a short wave back at Akamaru, Kiba made his way into the hot spring and changed clothes._

_The mission had been simple enough. They just had to pick up a simple scroll in this village then head on back to Konoha with it._

_The problem was that after they had grabbed the scroll, there had been a gang of ruffians that decided that if ninjas were employed for the scroll, then there must have been something of value written inside. Which had made them steal the scroll which had then prompted Team 8 to chase after them to regain the scroll._

_In the end they had gotten the scroll back, but now Kiba was tired and dirty and in desperate need to cool down and give his aching muscles some rest._

_Once he had changed and had a towel wrapped safely around his waist, the Inuzuka heir walked towards the water and breathed in deeply. Even though the smell of sulfur was not all that appetizing, there was something soothing to be felt when inhaling deeply in a place like this. The scent wasn't all that good, but he guessed the pleasure came more from the action itself than the smells around him._

_"Just what the doctor ordered." Kiba smiled cheekily to himself as he toed the water, then allowed himself to fall into the water and submerge in it._

_A relieved sigh escaped his lips and the kid's eyes closed softly, allowing himself to fall to the comfort that came from the hot water around him. He would take the opportunity and relax. Kami knew he needed it._

_"You aren't too perceptive, are you?"_

_Kiba had_ not _jumped a mile high at the new voice that rumbled from the other side of the springs._

_So relaxed and comfortable Kiba had been that it had taken him a full five minutes to notice that he had not been alone. And it would have been a while longer if his present company had not spoken up when he did._

_"S-Shut up!" Kiba had yelled out without a second thought, body turning to look at who had spoken._

_And when he saw just who it was that had insulted him, Kiba's jaw snap shut. The man was blue. That was the first real thought that crossed his mind. The man that had just insulted him was_ blue _._

_Not only that, but his wild hair was as well. There was a blue man sitting in the hot springs with him._

_But the oddities to this person were mere than just his skin. First of all, he had gills underneath his eyes, right on his cheekbones. And his eyes were just plain odd. And Kiba heard himself gulp audibly when he saw the stranger's smile._

_His teeth were that of a shark's._

_"What's wrong?" The man asked with a smirk, taunting Kiba, "Shark got your tongue?"_

_The teen had no idea how to respond._

~/~

Neither of them had been armed. Nor had they worn their respective headbands for that first meeting. Kiba had come to wonder i they had known they were mortal enemies back then, would they have tried to kill each other? Kiba knew that if Kisame had been wearing the headband that marked him as a traitor to his village, he would not have hesitated to attack.

He was more than happy that they had not worn those objects that indicated what village they belonged to.

"What do you mean, Kisame?"

It was early morning. The sun's rays were still rising and night was still being chased away.

Kiba had lay comfortably on the large bed in their shared cottage on the outskirt's of Konoha. It was close enough to his village for Kiba to be back in no time if he were needed, but it was also far enough for Kisame to travel there without having to worry about overly attentive Shinobi.

But his Devil was sitting up on the edge of the bed, the covers that had previously covered him thrown to the side in anger. Kiba hated these mornings. On these mornings, his Devil wasn't harsh and dominating. No, on these he was soft and almost submissive. These mornings always scared Kiba. They proved that his Devil was no monster or heartless bastard. These mornings proved he was just as human as the rest of them.

"You are a ninja from Konoha. You _belong_ to your village. I'm a _traitor_ to my own. I _cannot_ hold you back like this."

His Devil's voice was soft and scared. It was barely above a whisper. And it was filled with sorrow and doubt.

Kiba sighed and got up from the bed, walking from his side of the bed to sit beside the blue skinned being. His much smaller hands gingerly made their way into his Devil's own after he had pried them away from his head. They had been clutching tightly at his hair. A bad habit Kiba had scolded many times before.

"You don't hold me back, Kisame." Kiba breathed out with a soft shake of his head, pressing a steady and sure kiss to his Devil's neck. "If anything, you make me stronger. You're one of the toughest ninja around. You make me want to be stronger. And I train so I can one day be like you."

"No! Not like me!"

The reaction was immediate yet involuntary. His Devil yanked his blue hands out of Kiba's own violently, then stood up and began to pace from one side of their room to the other with wide eyes.

"You can't be like me, Kiba!" His Devil growled, slicing his arm through the air to punctuate his statement. "You can't be a traitor! I wouldn't allow it!"

No matter what most would think, His Devil was no Devil. His Devil was Kisame Hoshigaki, the farthest thing from evil Kiba had ever come across.

Just from him being a member of the Akatsuki, most would deem him a heartless and cruel bastard that only rejoiced in the pain of others. From the way he entered battles with a cocky and dangerous smirk, most would get the idea that he was sure in his skills and his ideals. And from the way he crushed his enemies, most would think him incapable of sympathy and merciless.

Oh, how wrong those statements were. His Devil was anything but merciless and unsympathetic. He just didn't show it to every living soul he came across. No, his Devil saved his real feelings for only those he trusted and cared for. Only saved those truths for Kiba.

Kiba smiled over at the taller male and got up, slinking his way over to him to wrap his arms around the big man's waist. "I never said I would become a traitor, now did I?" He asked jokefully, but soon sobered up and frowned up at his Devil, "I just said that you make me stronger."

The blue body he was hugging was tense and frozen in place. Kiba guessed it was because his Devil was fighting once more with himself. Sometimes Kiba wished he could read the thoughts that flew around in his Devil's mind. All of the pain they caused his lover only made Kiba wish to dispel all the traitorous thoughts that were undoubtedly being thrown around. But he knew of no jutsus that allowed that and so had to be pleased with guessing.

Eventually, though, stiff yet muscular arms wrapped around Kiba's much smaller body and pulled him into his Devil's toned chest. Kiba could hear his lover's agitated heartbeat and sighed deeply.

He sometimes wished his Devil cared less. Because even though he could be a rough and dominating lover when Kiba needed it, he succumbed to his warmer feelings more often than not. And that meant that his Devil succumbed to fears and worries more often than not.

"Please don't do this to yourself, Kisame." Kiba whispered into the men's chest, then looked up and rested his chin on the body before his. "We've discussed this millions of times before. Stop beating yourself up for my choices."

Kisame's eyes searched for something inside Kiba's own. And he seemed to find what he was looking for because soon enough, Kiba's Devil sighed softly and hung his head with his eyes closed.

"It's easier said than done." He mumbled, then opened his eyes and began to speak, "I'm no good for you, Inuzuka."

Kiba sighed because he knew this tactic. He was accustomed to it. Kisame was trying to separate himself from the situation by referring to him as Inuzuka and not his real name. If it was an unconscious way to separate himself, Kiba did not know. But he did know that this was usually followed with Kisame insisting to break up and forget about this relationship.

Kiba decided it was too early for this heavy discussion and shook his head.

"No. Hoshigaki, listen to me."

At least Kisame was taken aback by the uncommon use of his last name. But he kept his mouth shut and allowed Kiba to speak.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions. And I believe I have a right to choose what is good for me and what isn't." Then Kiba pulled himself away from Kisame and pointed at him with his pointer finger. "And you know what I choose to be right for me, Kisame? You. I choose you. I don't give a damn about the rest of the world or what they might think because I am my own person."

"But Kiba, can you not see the danger you are in by choosing me?" Kisame whispered, voice soft once more.

And Kiba smirked because he knew his Devil was slowly seeing reason. He knew this would happen again and they would have this discussion yet again on another day, but for now, he was comforted in knowing his Devil succumbing to logic for once.

It didn't happen often. And Kiba was proud that he was the only one with the power to do so.

"I can see it. I can be branded a traitor by the village and even taken in for interrogation to find out what secrets of your organization I know." Kiba answered with a smile, "But I don't care about that. Because as long as I have you, I'll always be protected."

"Damn right." Kisame muttered as he wrapped Kiba once more in a tight hug, pressing a chaste kiss to the younger's forehead. "And I'd rather lose my life than you."

"And I'd rather die than lose you." Kiba murmured back, hugging Kisame back as tightly as the man held him.

Their relationship was not perfect. They had yet to find the balance between Kisame dominating and abusing or Kiba submitting from pleasure or fear. They were caught on opposite sides of history and under threat of fates worse than death if their illicit relationship was ever found out. And they barely ever found the time to be together in between all the craziness that were their lives as enemy ninja.

Even though this discussion had ended in Kiba's victory this time, they both knew it would come back at some point with both sides arguing their points once more. Kiba was not sure if he would win the next time, but he knew for certain that this would not be the first time Kisame would try to leave him for the same reason. And each time Kisame would try to leave him, Kiba would always tell him the same truths. That he loved him and would never willingly leave him.

But Kiba was sure of one thing. Kisame Hoshigaki was his Devil. And while his Devil wasn't perfect in other people's eyes, he was perfect in Kiba's own.

Kisame was his foul mouthed, ill tempered, blue skinned, built like a fucking tank, sharp toothed, snake tongued, gilled, and fucking perfect Devil.

Not many would be able to understand the complexities beneath Kisame's tough exterior, and very few would care to try and see them. But Kiba had bothered to see the man behind the monster. And while Kisame still terrified him when in terrible moods, Kiba loved him with all his heart. And he knew that even though sometimes he was unbearable to put up with, Kisame would always be there at the end of the day to wrap him up in those strong and deadly arms and keep any other monsters that might threaten him at bay.

Most would see his Devil as a blood thirsty monster... But to Kiba, he would always be his lover, his reason to live.

Their dance was deadly because of both internal and external circumstances. But it was a beautiful one at that. And completely worth whatever pain may come in the future.


	2. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of how Kiba and Kisame finally got together.

_Chapter Title:_ Hot Springs

 _Chapter Summary:_ The tale of how Kiba and Kisame finally got together.

* * *

It had all happened in the hot springs of that small town. Kisame had made fun of Kiba and the dog nin had been embarrassed at- metaphorically, of course- being caught with his pants around his ankles.

That first night was awkward and Kiba had fled from the shark-man out of fear of being eaten. Then they had met once more the next night in the same spot and the blue stranger had asked Kiba to please not run away, he wasn't going to hurt the kid. In his own way, of course.

~/~

"Come on, kid... Just cause I have sharp teeth don't mean I'll eat any piece of meat I find."

The man was leaning back against the edge of the bath once more, but this time one eye was closed while the other looked at Kiba lazily. His arms were thrown to either of his sides and Kiba was allowed to see a sculpted chest and the beginnings of tight abs until the water started and the bubbles and steam covered up the rest of the man.

He had been about to jump out of the pool when he had seen the man once more, but then he had spoken up and Kiba's retreat had halted. Like the night before, Kiba had gotten in without noticing the male and was only made aware of present company when the other made a noise. This time around the blue man had cleared his throat to grab his attention.

After having heard the crass reassurance of not being eaten, Kiba dropped back into the water and breathed out in bliss. The hot water did wonders for his tense and almost uncomfortable muscles. He had spent the whole day wishing to get into the Hot Springs, but Shino and Hinata had insisted they should do some extra training during the day so he had not been able to go back to springs before night fell once more.

"Does wonders for the body, don't it?"

Kiba hadn't noticed he had closed his eyes until he had to open them to look at the man speaking to him. When his dark brown eyes fell on Kisame's only open white one, he couldn't help but wonder just how this man could speak to him with such ease.

Even though he couldn't understand why the other was acting so comfortably around him, Kiba decided to just roll with it.

"It does... Especially after a long day." Kiba smiled softly at this, all the while he thought back on everything he was stuck doing today to appease his teammates.

Since when was bug catching even a training exercise? Sometimes Shino just abused of his power as team leader.

A second of silence passed between both males and Kiba felt himself relax even further at the calm atmosphere. But soon the man stood up and made his way towards Kiba and the teen couldn't help but feel worried about just what the man could have wanted. But his worry was unfounded because the man only offered Kiba his hand with a soft smirk on his face.

"Kisame." He nodded at the kid, holding his hand up to wait for Kiba to take it.

Now that he was closer, Kiba could see the man literally tower over him. Not only that, but he was also able to distinguish his his facial features much clearer and could see that the man- if not for the shark-like features- was not too bad looking.

After a moment of looking up at the large man, Kiba brought his hand up slowly with slight hesitation and clasped the man's own. "Kiba." He answered, closing his eyes to allow a small smile to overtake his face.

Kisame's hand engulfed Kiba's own without any problem and the boy couldn't help but wonder just how tall the man really was. Then, once they had finished shaking hands, Kisame sat himself beside Kiba and leaned his head back against the edge.

Once more silence reigned between them and Kiba slowly began to get comfortable beside the man. Then Kisame breathed out and took one glance at Kiba, "Know any good jokes?"

As soon as he asked that, a million different jokes passed through Kiba's mind and he smiled broadly at the blue man. In no time, Kiba found himself laughing loudly with Kisame laughing in a bit more composed manner, both amused and content with the easy conversation that began to flow.

~/~

After both males had finished soaking in the baths, they had dried and walked out of the springs together, Kiba telling Kisame a rather lengthy joke about a cow and an unfortunate farmer's family. They had made their way over to the changing rooms and while there, Kisame had told Kiba a joke of a poor idiot and his cheating wife as they dressed.

The man was funny. And he was capable of keeping a straight face through even the most cringe-worthy anecdotes Kiba could think of, only to burst out into laughter when Kiba pouted at him, thinking he had failed in making him laugh. As they joked around, Kiba wondered just why he had run away from the man the past night. Sure, he was kind of scary looking, but he proved to be good company.

A comfortable and laid back atmosphere had settled between both of them as they had spoken, but when Kiba had finished dressing and had turned to Kisame, prepared to tell him yet another story of Naruto-worthy failure, that atmosphere vanished when Kisame's face suddenly soured.

"Kisame? Are you okay?" Kiba asked in slight worry, wondering what had made the man's mood drop so suddenly.

The blue man's eyes were hard as he looked at Kiba and his jaw was clenched tightly, "I didn't know you were from the Hidden Leaf."

Kiba raised his hand to the forehead protector and touched it lightly, then nodded slightly. "I am... Is that a problem?"

Kisame was dressed in a pair of black pants, black sandals, and a loose black shirt. He didn't have any weapons on him, nor did he have a headband with him. And this made Kiba wonder just why him being from the Leaf Village was such a problem.

Kisame's eyes softened as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave a crooked smile, "Nah... Well, it's a bit of a complication but... Nothing too big."

Unfortunately, before Kiba could ask just what complication could come from him being from his home, he heard his name being called accompanied with Akamaru's barking.

"Sorry, I've got to go." Kiba apologized with a soft smile at Kisame, feeling bad about how serious Kisame looked at the moment. "I'll see you later, Kisame. I'll find you so I can finish telling you about how I failed my first chunin exams." With a nervous chuckle, Kiba walked out of the changing rooms and into the outsides of the hot springs.

There he found Shino, Hinata, and Akamaru waiting for him. The bug nin stood with his arms crossed while Akamaru panted, seated to Shino's right, and Hinata stood to his left with a soft look on her face.

"There you are." Even though it wasn't much of a greeting, Kiba knew Shino well enough to know that this was as good a greeting as he was going to get.

"Kiba kun." Hinata nodded at him in greeting, a soft smile appearing, "We were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner?"

"Aw, guys, you see, I was having a conversation with a friend..." Kiba tried to explain, scratching at the back of his head slightly, then his ears perked up when he heard footsteps behind him.

Kisame had walked out of the hot springs as well and was looking at the group of teenagers with an unreadable expression. When Kiba turned around to see who it was that walked out, he smiled broadly and waved at Kisame.

"There he is! Hey, is it okay if I invite him too?" Kiba asked his friends, completely missing Hinata's terrified expression. "Awesome!" He cheered without even checking with his friends if they were fine with inviting Kisame and was moving away from them before Hinata could even utter a squeak.

Because of Kiba's impulsiveness and gift of gab, the small group of teenagers found themselves joined by the terrifyingly big mass that was his new friend for their dinner.

Shino did not like the way Kisame smiled broadly and licked his lips at Kiba whenever the dog nin was not looking at him.

Hinata was terrified of how big and muscular the man was.

Akamaru did not like the way he smelled.

Kiba, though, did not notice any of his friends emotions and spent the whole night laughing loudly and talking to everyone around the table.

Once they had finished with their dinner, Kisame had thanked the teenagers politely and ruffled Kiba's hair to further show his appreciation at having been invited to eat. Then, when the huge mass of a man was gone, Shino and Hinata had turned to Kiba with disapproving looks.

"Kiba kun!" Hinata scolded, eyes narrowed. "W-what were you th-thinking?!"

Kiba's eyes widened at the uncharacteristic anger in the girl's voice, but was not allowed to speak before Shino continued to scold him.

"I am aware that you are not the sharpest tool in the shed, Kiba, but I had no idea you were this dense." Shino hissed pointedly.

It was when Akamaru barked and growled at his master that the boy decided he couldn't allow them to continue speaking if he didn't understand why they were reacting this way.

"What are you guys going on about?" He finally growled out, eyes narrowed at the three that had decided to gang up on him.

"About that _m-monster_ , Kiba kun." Hinata gasped out, shaking her head, "How could you invite him to join us without even making sure Shino kun and I were comfortable with it?"

Shino nodded softly beside the girl and Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba was surprised by that answer.

"Monster?" He repeated dumbly, then shook his head, "You mean Kisame? He's a funny guy, right?" He asked them, seemingly having ignored the second half of what Hinata had said.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes that read of confusion with him, but Shino only shook his head and placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "He will catch up eventually, Hinata... Sometimes he is too dense for his own good."

The comment angered Kiba and his mood soured considerably.

Okay, he knew Kisame was kind of scary looking with his shark like features but that didn't mean his friends had to be so rude. And here he had thought the day had gone well... With a sigh, Kiba followed after his friends towards their hotel, pouting slightly at their reactions to the man.

And Kisame had even cut back on the sarcastic remarks...

~/~

"Your friends didn't like me."

Kiba glanced at Kisame with slight surprise, then his face softened and he felt bad.

This was their third and last night in the small town with the amazing hot springs. And Kiba had been overjoyed at having found Kisame soaking in the springs when he had gotten there because they'd be able to speak for one last time. He had jumped in without much hesitation beside Kisame and they had gotten back into their groove of lighthearted conversation.

Kisame had pointed out his observation during a lull in their conversation.

The observation made Kiba sigh and look down at the water. It was true. They hadn't liked Kisame at all. And Shino had told Kiba that he should be more careful about the people he chose to speak to if he didn't want to wind up in some unnecessary trouble, whatever that could mean. Sometimes Shino was too cryptic for his own good...

"Listen, Kisame," Kiba was about to apologize for his friends behavior, but suddenly found the man's large hands covering his mouth, effectively cutting him off.

"They aren't wrong in being wary, you know?" The big man asked, looking down at Kiba with an emotion the boy could not pinpoint dancing in his eyes. "They must think you're an idiot for actually considering me your friend... You kind of are..."

Kiba's eyes narrowed at the insult, but instead of making Kisame back off, it only seemed to amuse him. The man smiled down at Kiba and moved his hand from covering his mouth to the back of the boy's neck. When there, he began to play with the short hair he could find, giving a slight tug that made Kiba wonder just what the heck was going on.

"Kisame... W-what are you doing?" Kiba asked as the hand then moved from playing with his hair to the front of his neck, deft fingers caressing the boy's Adam's apple before they moved up to cup his chin.

The smirk that Kisame sent his way was sly and before Kiba could fully understand what was happening, he found the man's lips against his own. The kiss was odd because it was caught in between being bruising and being soft. It was an odd middle that Kiba could not understand but soon found himself moaning softly when Kisame's tongue licked at the bottom of his lip.

Even though Kisame's mouth was rather demanding and Kiba's brain had not fully caught up with what was happening, he could feel just how good Kisame's lips on his felt. The man's sharp teeth nipped softly at Kiba's bottom lip, but before Kiba could open his mouth to allow Kisame further access, the man had drawn himself back and was smirking at the boy before him.

The loud blush that overcame Kiba's face at that moment only seemed to amuse Kisame.

"What... Shark got your tongue?" The man asked coyly, then moved so he was standing in front of Kiba.

Both of his large hands came down on Kiba's shoulders and now Kiba was able to understand the glint in his eyes. Lust. That was the emotion he couldn't pinpoint before.

A shiver ran down the boy's back as this dawned on him but Kisame could only smile at him.

"How about you and I take this party back to my room?" He whispered huskily as he leaned into Kiba's ear, then Kiba had to physically stop himself from moaning by biting his bottom lip when the man's wet appendage licked at the shell of his ear, then took it into his mouth and sucked.

It was when Kisame's teeth sank into the soft shell that Kiba's brain finally caught up with what Kisame was doing. The man was seducing him! And from the way Kiba was moaning... He was doing one hell of a job of it...

Slowly bringing his arms around Kisame's neck, Kiba managed to stutter out, "I-If you don't stop n-now... Oh..." The blush on his cheeks worsened when Kisame stopped working on his ear and dropped his mouth to the junction between his neck and shoulder, immediately setting to work on that area without hesitation. "We w-won't g-get to your, ah, your _room_." He hissed the last word out because Kisame sunk his teeth into Kiba's neck at the moment, making Kiba both begin to bleed and involuntarily buck his hips upwards.

Needless to say, they were not able to make it to Kisame's room as the man had planned that night until well after they had finished their activities in the springs.

~/~

The next morning, when Kiba woke up in Kisame's bed, he found that the man was getting dressed and had a rather large smile on his face.

"Good night?" Kiba asked cheekily, but winced when he moved and pain shot up his back.

Kisame smirked at him with sharp teeth bared, then made his way over to Kiba and rubbed at the kid's jaw softly. "Fucking amazing." He answered, then leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kiba's lips. "I have to go now... But I'll come and find you at the Hidden Leaf."

Kiba pouted at Kisame leaving him so soon after having spent the night together, and for a moment his heart clenched with worst case scenarios of just having been used for one night. But Kisame was apparently able to tell why Kiba was now pouting and ruffled his hair.

"You're more than just a one night stand." He told Kiba huskily, pressing another kiss to his lips, this time longer and a bit rougher. "And the marks on your body prove you're mine... Better keep that in mind, Kiba. I don't play well with others."

And with one final kiss, Kisame straightened up, saluted Kiba with two fingers, and walked out of the hotel room. A few minutes passed in which Kiba did nothing but just breathe in the smell of Kisame and sex that clung to the sheets around him, a pleased smile plastered on his face as he just rejoiced in possibly having an actual boyfriend for the first time in his life.

Quite frankly, he would have been happy to just lay there without a worry in the world, until three thoughts crossed his mind. First of all, he had just given his virginity to a stranger that had left him the day after. Second of all, he had never had an actual boyfriend or girlfriend before in his life and Kisame seemed a bit old to actually have any reason to want him in more than just a sexual manner. And, last but not least, he was supposed to have returned to his teammates hours ago.

The first two thoughts dominated his thoughts as soon as they appeared and Kiba felt himself sadden at the idea of Kisame having taken him just for his own amusement that night. After all, the man ran off today without any real explanation as to why he had decided on Kiba, and they hadn't even talked about any feelings that had led them to their choices.

Still, he had promised Kiba was not a one time deal... _And_ , he had said he'd look for him.

With a soft sigh, Kiba sat up on the bed and hissed at the burning sensation that seemed to flow all over his body. Kisame was a biter. And a tease. And a bit of a sadist. And had shown a very possessive side by making Kiba swear he _belonged to him_.

The thought of the past night's activities brought a blush back to Kiba's face and he couldn't help but smile like an idiot. All in all, though, Kiba had enjoyed his first time. And that, even though Kisame was a bit more forceful than he had to be, the man had proved to be a good partner that gave a lot more than he received...

When he remembered that he had to go back to Shino and Hinata, ten minutes had passed and he had done nothing to get ready. So he ran all around the room to find his clothes, only to find them folded up neatly by the doorway after searching frantically for a few minutes. When he grabbed them and began to straighten them out to get dressed, something fell and thudded against the floor.

If his smile had been stupid before, not it was outright retarded. But he couldn't help it. Kisame had left him a type of leather necklace with a shark's tooth as the charm in the middle of it. If Kiba had doubted the man's words before, now he was sure that the older male was being honest. Why else would he leave a token of affection if he didn't want any future with Kiba?

With that stupid smile still on his face, Kiba tugged the necklace on and rejoiced in the weight that now rested against his chest because of the shark tooth.

Dressing as fast as he could- while trying to ignore just how much his whole body ached with each movement- Kiba then limped out of Kisame's hotel room and tried his best to run back to his own hotel. Of course he limped the whole way and his face burned at what that would imply to others. When he reached his room, Shino and Hinata were not too amused with him having spent the whole night out without having warned them of where he would be.

Unfortunately for him, the marks Kisame had left on his body were _very_ apparent to all. And as soon as they had seen them, his friends had begun to question where he got them from.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba tried to bluff his way out of the conversation, but Shino grabbed him by the shoulder roughly and pulled his jacket back to point at the many red blotches on his neck.

"Who?" Was Shino's only question.

"Heh..." Was Kiba's only reply.

~/~

The walk back to Konoha was very uncomfortable for Kiba. Kisame had been rather rough. And even though in the heat of the moment Kiba had kind of loved it, he found himself regretting it as he was forced to work through the pain.

"I'll see you guys later." Kiba waved at both his friends with a broad smile as he separated from them to head back to his house, Akamaru yipping his own goodbyes beside him.

As he walked down the path that led to his clan's compound, Kiba couldn't help but wince every time he limped. "Ow..." He breathed out and Akamaru only barked at him condescendingly.

The dog had spent the whole trip mocking Kiba for being the female. Kiba had been so exhausted that he hadn't even tried to argue against the animal.

Suddenly, as both friends made their way to their home, Kiba caught a whiff of a very familiar smell of fish. Akamaru growled at the scent that hit him and prepared himself for a fight, but Kiba could only feel his heart swell with hope.

"Kisame?" He asked hopefully to the trees around him, looking all around him to try and catch a look of the man.

"Right here." The man's husky voice whispered in his ear, big hands beginning to run up Kiba's sides before the teen had figured out what was happening.

Kisame was behind Kiba and enjoying the way the kid was reacting to his soft touches. "How's my favorite boy?" He asked with a chuckle at the soft whine that escaped Kiba, then turned the boy around to kiss him softly but deeply.

"I missed you." Kiba breathed out once the kiss had ended, looking up at Kisame with wide eyes. "And the walk to Konoha was rather... Uh..."

Kisame's eyes danced with amusement at the blush that overtook the boy's face then, Kiba ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. "I would guess it was." He chuckled softly, then pressed a kiss to Kiba's forehead. "Want to have some lunch?" He asked, "I can cook a mean fish."

Kiba found the idea of Kisame offering to cook for him a bit weird, but shrugged and and nodded at him. Then Kisame took him by the hand and led him into the forests that Konoha was famous for.

Akamaru was left behind on the path feeling worried for his blinded-by-love master.


	3. Keep it a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Keep it a Secret
> 
> Chapter Summary: Keeping secrets is never easy.
> 
> Warning: Rape, Non-Con, Dub-Con. If this is not to your liking, don't read.

_Chapter Title:_ Keep it a Secret

 _Chapter Summary:_ Keeping secrets is never easy.

**Warning: Rape, Non-Con, Dub-Con. If this is not to your liking, don't read.**

* * *

"Hey, Kiba, you haven't gone out on any dates recently, have you?"

Kiba quirked an eyebrow at Ino's feigned innocence. The question was spoken with mere curiosity, but he knew the blonde Kunoichi well enough that there was more than that to it. Ino was never _just_ curious.

Slowly and cautiously, the Inuzuka answered, "No, not really... Why do you ask?"

Maybe he shouldn't have tried to figure out why Ino wanted to talk to him about his love life. Maybe he should have just left his sentence off at 'No, not really.' and not said anything after that.

But he hadn't... And now he had a wild Ino pressed into his arm, her deceivingly small hands holding onto him so tightly he was sure she was going to cut off the circulation to the rest of his limb.

"Then you have to let me set you up, Kiba!" The blonde began with a bright smile, all the while Kiba stared at her with wide eyes. "I totally knew a few girls that would just die to go on a date with you!"

"Uh... Ino-" Kiba was about to try and tell her that he didn't want any dates, but Sakura appeared out of seemingly nowhere and latched on to his other arm.

"For once you have a good idea, Ino-Pig!" Sakura commended as she looked at the blonde girl, earning a vicious glare.

But the pink haired kunoichi only ignored the clear anger sent her away, instead choosing to look at Kiba with a wide smile. "She has a point, Kiba. I haven't seen you even _trying_ to get a date with a girl for the past _month_ and I'm starting to worry about you."

He wanted to shout right then and there, with those two girls hanging off his arms, that he hadn't been on a date in the past month because it was a month ago that he had met Kisame and had started a rather interesting relationship... But he didn't dare. The man had not wanted him to tell any of his friends or family about him, and Kiba had decided to respect his wishes.

He wasn't completely sure why Kisame didn't want them to know about him. Maybe he was terrified of their attitudes towards Kiba changing just because they would know he was gay and was just trying to protect him. Or maybe he was worried that they'd seek him out to destroy him for having taken the teenager's virginity. Whatever the case, though, Kiba respected his wishes and kept quiet about their secret relationship.

After all, it was somewhat thrilling to have to sneak around everyone's back just to be able meet up with Kisame at their secret meeting spot.

"Guys, you don't have to worry about-" He tried to say, only to be interrupted by Ino cooing.

"Oh, I just know the perfect girl! She even loves dogs, Akamaru!" She told the white dog laying a few feet away from them under the shade of a nearby shop.

The dog's ears perked up at what the blonde said and looked at his master, dark eyes looking the three humans over for a second before huffing and resting his head once more.

Akamaru, of course, knew about Kisame.

The dog knew that his master had taken a lover- or, the other way around, really- and he didn't approve. The man was big, seemed to be a muscle head, crass, and made too many rude jokes to ever be truly respected. Aside from that, he always left dozens of marks on his master's body without a second thought about it until well after the damage had been done.

... At least he'd stopped leaving marks all along Kiba's neck in light of Shino and Hinata seeing the first bruises left there.

Even though he didn't truly approve of the man, Akamaru was a loyal dog. Because of that, he'd stand by his master's side, no matter how dumb his decisions might be. And he'd then be there when shit hit the fan and everything fell apart to tear Kisame to pieces... Yeah, he liked that idea... Millions of little shark nin bits... That actually sounded kind of delicious.

"Please, Ino, Sakura, I don't-" Kiba tried once more, but it was to no avail.

The girls had stopped listening to him a long time ago. Heck, maybe they had never even paid attention to him. They were much too caught up in thinking about the perfect girl to set Kiba up with and they were too excited to think that Kiba may not even want to go on a date.

Taking one look at his white dog, Kiba noted the slight upward turn to the corners of Akamaru's mouth and he glared at his trusty dog. He was getting too much amusement out of this.

* * *

"You don't get it, Shino! They keep trying to set me up on dates!"

Shino quirked an eyebrow at his teammates' outburst, but kept a calm gaze on his face. Instead of commenting on his friend's anger and choice of conversation topic, the bug nin just allowed him to continue until he tired himself out.

"And the first two times was okay, the girls were sweet and rather kind, but backed off when they understood that I just wasn't interested." Kiba's voice calmed a bit at the reminder of the two nice village girls that had not pushed too hard, but soon the scowl on his face returned and he was back to yelling. "But then Ino decided that she needed to set me up with girls as crazy as her and this one tried to jump me! Me, Shino!" His eyes were wide and his arms were flailing wildly, and if Shino had been any other person, he would have laughed at the Inuzuka's sporadic actions. "Who jumps a ninja?!"

After that exclamation, Kiba began to pace from one side of the training grounds to the other, his arms now crossing over his chest in indignation. Shino's covered eyes followed his teammate's form for a few laps, then he sighed and shook his head.

"You could just tell them about-"

"I will tell them nothing, Shino! And don't talk as if you know! 'Cause you don't!" Kiba shouted suddenly with his teeth bared and eyes narrowed, letting Shino immediately know there was something more to do this than just Ino annoying him with unwanted dates.

Silently, he thought up of what he was to ask as Kiba continued fuming and glaring. "Are you talking about your secret relationship?" Shino asked bluntly, never having been one to beat around the bushes.

A moment of silence passed between both teenagers as Kiba processed the other's question, then he began to pale. His angered face became one of pure shock, but his body never lost its' tenseness.

"You... You know?" Kiba asked in a shocked whisper, looking at Shino with wide eyes.

Shino glanced at his teammate for a second, then shook his head and nodded. "Of course I do. Did you think I would be blind to all of the marks on your body? You've been trying to hide them for a month now, and you've been rather unsuccessful." The bug nin stated rather coldly, which made Kiba look at him with shock mixed in with indignation.

"Listen here, Shino, my love life is none of your business!"

"That is where you are wrong, Kiba." Shino bit back almost cruelly, eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. "It wouldn't be my business if you didn't bring it with you during missions. But seeing how you've wound up limping after a night at the hot springs on two occasions now, it has become my business. If you had chosen to keep it from interfering with missions, it would not have. But you allowed it to."

"Oh, come on, Shino! It's never interfered with a mission! I didn't do anything with him until _after_ we had already finished with the mission objective and were already heading back home!" Kiba whined, throwing his arms up in exasperation at his teammate's cold demeanor.

It's not like his infatuation with Kisame had ever impeded his work! Shino was most probably just jealous that he had found himself such a good partner.

Blinking at that sudden thought, Kiba's anger began to leave him and its' spot was taken by curiosity.

Could it really be that Shino was jealous? The bug nin was always very quiet and reserved, barely allowing any of his feelings to ever show. Kiba only really knew that he cared about his teammates just because he hadn't allowed anyone to die yet.

"Kiba, you must understand that I do not particularly care about what you do in your free time, but bringing those pastimes on a mission is not a wise move." Shino breathed out, "You can keep this rather childish infatuation a secret from those around you, but I do not see what you gain from that."

The quick moment of amusement of thinking about a jealous Shino soon disappeared at Shino's words and Kiba pouted softly.

"He wants to keep it a secret." The dog nin sulked as he made his way over to where Shino leaned against a tree with his arms crossed. "And I'm starting to worry that he's ashamed of me." Kiba admitted as he threw himself at the floor beside his best friend, all the while the bug nin shook his head.

"You are hopeless." Shino sighed in exasperation, "If you really worry about that, leave him already."

The very thought of leaving Kisame made Kiba bristle and his anger came back full force. "Do you even know him, Shino? Do you even know how great he is before you start telling me to leave him?"

Shino, with an eyebrow raised, looked down at the angered and seated man. "I have an idea. But it's not like you would tell Hinata or I who he truly is." After he said this, the Aburame pushed off of the tree he had leaned against and began to walk away.

Kiba was left staring after his friend with wide and shocked eyes, then growled and shook his head.

He didn't know it was Kisame. And that was fine. Even though the Aburame was aware of Kiba being in a relationship, he didn't seem to really know the person Kiba was now dating. And Kiba was fine with that.

* * *

"Listen, you're a nice girl and everything, but-"

"Kiba..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, take me back to my room, and fucking _take_ _me_ already."

Bristling at the commanding tone that came from the slightly shorter girl, Kiba breathed in to try and calm himself. To Kiba, this could have been the fourth or fifth girl Ino had tried to set him up with, but he honestly didn't care. She was rather crude and short tempered, but didn't have the natural charm Kisame seemed to have that made all of those shortcomings balance out with good things.

All in all, she was a bit of a bitch.

The boy shook his head as he took one step back from the civilian, hoping that she wouldn't step forward after him. "Listen, I don't think you're understanding me. I wasn't asking for permission to have sex,"

The strawberry blonde smiled lecherously at that, interrupting the Inuzuka once more. "Well, good. I heard you Inuzukas were wild and I want to be shown."

Without any hesitation on her part, the girl then threw herself at Kiba, wrapping her arms tightly over Kiba's shoulder and bringing his body as close as possible to her own. Then, once she was sure they were as close as they could get, the teenage girl's lips latched onto Kiba's own in a bruising kiss that was too much and nothing like Kisame's own at the same time.

To catch a Shinobi off guard was almost impossible. But Kiba, even with all the years of training, was completely surprised by a civilian girl actually jumping onto him. Because, seriously, who would jump a ninja? It was crazy!

"Hey, get off!" He was able to pry his lips off hers, but that only made her move on to his neck.

"Oh, you know just what I want." The girl growled as she bit at his collarbone, making him moan involuntarily.

But it wasn't his fault! It was Kisame's own fault for biting him there so much while they had sex! It was because of him that it had become an erogenous spot on his body.

"Seriously, I don't-" He wanted to tell her that he didn't want her in any manner- sexual, friendly, _none whatsoever_ \- but soon enough his mouth was being covered by her own once more, stopping his pleas short.

Soft moans and whines escaped the girl as her hands naked their way down Kiba's chest, clutching tightly at his jacket. And her body seemingly melded into his own, complimenting him in ways that felt both wrong and uncomfortable.

Her body had all the wrong curves... Kisame was all muscle. And _that_ was what made Kiba feel whole. Not these... _soft curves._

When she bit at his lips, Kiba guessed it was to get some kind of response from him. And it did get one, a moan that left Kiba blushing bright red and the girl smirking lecherously.

"So you like it rough, huh?" She asked in a breathy and almost growled tone, "Good. That's _exactly_ how I like it." Then she dove into Kiba's neck, sucking and biting at a spot that was rather tender because of Kisame's past treatment of it.

Another unwilling moan made its way to Kiba's lips, although this time he was able to muffle it by covering his mouth with his hand.

"No, no." The girl scolded as she grabbed his hand, then forcefully placed it on the curve of her ass. "Hands are meant for groping. Not for hiding those amazing noises. Now..." Then she went back to work on the spot, and Kiba couldn't control the moan this time.

His hands tightened on her body, the right on her ass, the left on her shoulder, and he began to wonder just when his neck had short-circuited.

When had his body and sexual instincts taken over his reason? Because, while he knew he was bisexual, his body was a thousand times more attracted to a male's than a female's. Well, to Kisame's body at that.

" _Oh,_ tighter, Kiba." The girl breathed out into his ear, her hand tightening on Kiba's own. " _Rougher."_

And before Kiba's brain could fully tell him that there was no way he should continue with these actions, his fingers were digging into the girl's body, nails beginning to apply pressure, threatening with breaking skin.

"Oh, _yeah!_ Just like that! Fuck, Kiba. Please tell me you're a freak in bed!" She moaned and groaned as she ground her body even more into Kiba's.

His body was moving of its own accord, even though Kiba's mind was still trying to make sense of what was happening.

Luckily for him, an unseen force suddenly pried the girl off of his body violently, leaving her to fly mercilessly through the air.

Unluckily for him, the girl's body was soon replaced by Kisame's own strong one, the man's large hands digging into Kiba's shoulders, nails pressing in, while he glared down into the younger male's eyes.

Once more, Kiba's mind took some time to process what was happening. And once more, he was not given enough time before another thing was happening.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Inuzuka?"

Kiba couldn't help but blink up at Kisame's rough and angered tone, one that he had _never_ heard come from the man.

Up until now, Kisame had been his kind boyfriend. He had been the man he'd met at the hot springs that could enjoy the most crass jokes and that could fuck him roughly yet lovingly. Up until now, Kiba had never even thought to wonder about any hidden darkness inside the man.

"Uh... Kisame..." He said the man's name more to remind himself who this was, then his mind finally clicked the pieces together and was apologizing. "I'm so sorry! Ino and Sakura have been setting me up on blind dates that I can't refuse because I have no valid excuse and this girl took it too far and I never wanted to cheat on you and you came in at the wrong time and-"

Everything stumbled out of him as a mess of incoherence that barely made any sense to Kiba himself, but he had never seen a look like that on Kisame's face before and his heart started beating at how _scary_ the blue skinned man looked.

His apology, though, was cut off by the man suddenly slamming his hand beside Kiba's face, promptly making Kiba flinch and close his eyes.

"You were _sucking face_ with a _whore_." The man growled out in what was just above a whisper, lowering his head right beside Kiba's ear. "Do you not understand you are _mine?"_

Chancing to open one eye, Kiba's breath caught in his throat as he saw the predatory gleam in Kisame's face and the way his body was coiled up with restrained rage.

"I do, Kisame! I do!" He tried, only to have the man hiss and shut him up.

"You don't seem to _understand_ , Kiba." He hissed into the boy's face, then shouted, "Because if you did, you wouldn't have been _dry humping_ that fucking _whore!_ "

And then the man's lips slammed into Kiba's in a bruising and violent kiss.

The man forced his body into Kiba's, driving him deeper into the wall, holding onto Kiba's arms tighter than ever before. So tight, actually, that Kiba worried bruises would form there.

Soft whimpers escaped the boy as Kisame bit and bruised his lips, tears springing into his eyes. He could taste blood.

When Kisame finally let go of his lips, Kiba breathed in a large gulp of air and began to struggle against the man's hold, "Kisame, please, you've got this all wrong!"

"No, I don't. You've forgotten your place. And I'm going to remind you of it." Kisame hissed, eyes dark and clouded.

Kiba's own widened in fear at the dark promise in those words. And this is when he began to struggle earnestly against Kisame, kicking at the man's shins and trying to claw at his body.

"Let go of me, Kisame! I know my place! You don't have to do this!"

"I believe I do..."

And all Kiba felt after was pain. He howled and screamed and begged until his throat was horse, until he wasn't able to make out any other noise.

~/~

The next morning, Kiba's body was a motley of bruises and cuts. His throat had the impression of Kisame's hands around it and his ass was a bright red that showed just how abused he was during the night.

When he woke up, the first thing he did was try to ignore the pain.

When that didn't work, he allowed tears to fall from his eyes, sobbing as softly as he could to not wake the slumbering body beside him.

Kisame had... The man had... How could he? _Why_ would he?

Kiba had committed a lapse in judgement, sure, but... He hadn't deserved _that!_

When the boy heard Kisame groan, he immediately silenced in fear of waking him up. And when a blue arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the man's chiseled body, he couldn't hold back the sobs.

He began to cry openly, trying to pull himself away from Kisame, even through all of the pain his body was in.

"Kiba? Kiba?" Kisame's voice was alarmed and worried, but Kiba didn't answer.

Instead he continued to struggle and shake his head, even though he didn't say a thing. How could he? His voice wouldn't work after all he had screamed the past night.

"Kiba! Calm down!" Kisame's commanding shout immediately halted the boy's movements, even though he couldn't stop sobbing.

Whimpering, Kiba felt himself being pulled into Kisame once more. This time, though, the man was sitting up and pulled Kiba into his lap, which made Kiba begin to sob harder at being touched in that area once more.

"Kiba... Please... _I'm sorry_..." Kisame whispered into Kiba's neck, kissing at one of the many bruises he had left the past night, soft and caring.

It was a complete change. And Kiba could not understand what the hell was wrong with the man.

"You're sorry?" He croaked, eyes widening. "You're _sorry?_ " He repeated, then glared at the man. "Look what you did to me! Do you even _know_ what you did?" He shouted as best he could, even though it came out more as an angered whisper.

As soon as those words left Kiba, Kisame's face dropped and he suddenly looked _so small_.

"I know... God, _I know_..." The whispers sounded so broken coming from the man that Kiba found his anger fade into worry. "I'm _so sorry_ , Kiba. I never meant to hurt you... I just... I came into the village to surprise you... And then I found you with _her_." He growled that last word, anger returning, although it faded once more. "I lost control... Kiba, I never meant to hurt you."

Then Kisame kissed Kiba's torn and injured lips softly, gingerly, with full care and complete control. Kiba was left stunned by the kiss, so much so that when Kisame ended it and leaned into his neck to kiss at his bruises, he didn't flinch.

Kisame was sorry.

That had to stand for _something_ , right?

But he had been raped. That was rape.

But he loved Kisame. And Kisame loved him. The only reason why he had even hurt Kiba was because Kiba had gotten out of line. He had almost _cheated_ on Kisame, just because he hadn't been able to say now.

But Kisame had gotten out of hand. They could have talked it out. Instead Kisame had beat him into submission.

But... This was _Kisame_. The love of his life. The man that had loved and cared for him. The man that always made him smile and laugh and have a good time. The man that had cooked that amazing fish.

With tears still stinging at his eyes, Kiba shakily brought his hands up to frame Kisame's face and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'll... I'll forgive you..." He faltered when he saw Kisame's eyes light up with hope.

He had meant to say 'I'll forgive you _once_.'

He hadn't.

But Kisame's arms wrapped so tightly around him and the kiss the man gave him was so heartfelt and _happy_ that Kiba hadn't had the heart to add it. He promised himself he'd make it clear later on. Once Kisame had finished taking care of his bruised and beaten body. Later on in the day, he'd tell Kisame that there would be no other second chances, that this was a one time deal and nothing like this would ever be repeated.

So, with that thought in mind, Kiba had allowed Kisame to sweep him into his arms and kiss every single bruise and cut left on his body, then allowed the man to bathe him.

And as they spent the rest of the day in bed, Kiba just didn't find the right moment to say it.

They talked about everything and anything that came to mind, light and humorous. They laughed, they kissed, they had a good time.

And as Kisame apologized once more for what he had done, Kiba had been feeling so light and content that he'd merely promised, "I'll tell Ino and Sakura to lay off. I don't need them setting me up on any dates. I'm content being single."

And then Kisame had kissed him so deeply that it hadn't been the right time.

The only real thought that came to mind was how he'd be able to explain his injuries and limp when he went back home.

But, for the time being, he was content to just lay in Kisame's arms and revel in the terrifying safety they offered.

He never did get around to telling Kisame about the whole _once_ thing.


End file.
